Harry Potter und der Clan der Liebe
by Akima-sama-chan
Summary: Meine (eigentlich) erste fic. Und die erste zu HP! BITTE: R&R!


Harry Potter und der Clan der Liebe  
  
1. Kapitel: Das Brieftaubenchor  
  
...Gedanken //...//Dumme Komentare meinerseits "..."Gesprochenes  
  
Es war ein trüber, regnerischer Sommermorgen, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Hedwig wollte und wollte einfach nicht von ihrer Jagd zurückkehren. Harry fragte sich schon, ob ihr etwas passiert wäre. Doch genau in diesem Moment flog sie durch das sperrangelweit geöffnete Fenster und umkreiste Harrys Kopf ganze fünf Mal, bevor sie sich auf ihrem Käfig niederließ und sich daran machte, ihren Fang zu verspeisen. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Hedwig war also zum Glück doch nichts schlimmes geschehen. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass seine Eule einen Brief um ihr rechtes Bein geschnürt hatte. "Na, Hedwig, was bringst Du mir denn da schon wieder?", fragte Harry. Sie streckte ihm nur stumm ihr Bein hin, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass an ihrem Fußgelenk etwas schnürte. Harry löste den Brief von ihrem dünnen Vogelbeinchen, öffnete ihn und las:  
  
Lieber Harry, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich weiß, es kommt ein bisschen spät, da du schon älter geworden bist, aber es kommt von Herzen! Mit jedem deiner Lebensjahre wirst du immer attraktiver! Also...eigendlich....ich, äh...  
  
Wollte nur mal "Hallo" sagen, Dich nach deiner Laune fragen, Dich von deinem Tun ablenken Und dir ein liebes Bussi schenken. Na, da guckste, Absender suchste, Gedanken bei dir. Bussi von mir. Denke an dich, Absender: ich!  
  
Hedwig glotzte Harry an, da dieser rot geworden war. War der etwa von Cho? Und wenn ja, warum stand ihr Name nicht unter dem Manuskript? Aber vieleicht war er garnicht von Cho, denn dieser Brief war nicht in ihrem Stil geschrieben. Sie hatte zwar auch so eine verschnörkelte Schrift, aber die hier war anders. Nach längerem Nachdenken, merkte Harry, dass die Schriftzüge aussahen, wie die von Draco Malfoy. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, denn warum sollte DER denn an IHN schreiben? Und warum sollter er DAS zu ihm schicken? War er etwa.... ach Quatsch! Schluss mit diesen Gedanken, ermahnte sich Harry. Vieleicht war das auch nur 'ne Verarschung. Er wurde aus seinen Überlegeungen gerissen, denn gerade waren einige Eulen auf seinem Fenstersims gelandet. Wenn Pigwidgeon nicht malwieder gegen die Scheibe geknallt wäre, hätte Harry es nichtmal mitbekommen. Da hatte er jetzt noch fünf weitere Briefe zu lesen. Er griff einen Umschlag, öffnete ihn , sah, dass das Schriftstück von Hermines Handschrift verziert war und las:  
  
Hi, Harry! Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es super! Ich relaxe hier mit Cho, Ron, Sirius und dem Rest des der Weasleys. Der Orden ist auch hier. Wir kommen bald, dich zu holen! Eigendlich sollte ich das nicht verraten, aber ich musste es dir einfach schreiben! Dumbledore sagt, du solltest vieleicht wissen, dass du morgen, am Mittwoch, von uns abgeholt wirst und niemehr zu den Dursleys zurückkehren musst! Was ist, freust du dich? Ich hoffe schon, denn sonst müssen wir dich dort lassen! Kleiner Scherz am Rande. Spaß beiseite! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry, dein Geschenk bekommst du, wenn du hier bist.  
  
H.D.L., Hermine  
  
Harry war völlig baff, gegenüber dieser hervorragenden Neugkeit. Er kritzelte schnell einen Dankesbrief, stopfte ihn in einen Umschlag und gab ihn der Eule, die Hermine geschickt hatte. Wieder griff Harry nach einem der Briefumschläge, die nun auf seinem Tisch lagen. Er riss ihn auf und entnahm den darin enthaltenen Brief, diesmal von Sirius:  
  
Hallöchen, Harry! Ich bin's, dein Pate! Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, gut! Der gesammte Orden, Familie Weasley, Hermine und Cho sind hier. Natürlich auch Dumbledore. Wir kommen dich dann am Mittwoch von den Dursleys abholen. Ich kann ihr blödes Gesicht kaum erwarten. Ja, genau! Ich komme auch! Freu' dich! Übrigens wünsche ich dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich geb' dir dein Geschenk dann hier.  
  
Alles Gute, Sirius  
  
Im Ron's Brief stand:  
  
Hi, Kumpel! Hier bei Sirius is es echt scharf. Alle sind da, um deinen Geburtstag zu feiern, wenn du kommst! Und es gibt ja noch zu befeiern, dass du niemehr zu den Dursleys, oder wie die heißen, zurück musst! Ginny lässt schöne Grüße ausrichten. Also bis dann!  
  
Hochachtungsvoll, Ronald Weasley  
  
Harry fragte sich kurz, warum Ron den Schluss seines Briefes so förmlich gestaltet hatte, doch er brütete nicht länger darüber. Schnell ein paar Antworten auf Zettel gekritzelt, diese in ein Couvert gestopft und schon nennt sich's Brief. Harry steckte den beiden Eulen von Sirius und Ron die Zettel zu und sie flogen davon. Das nächste Manuskript war sehr zerknüllt und zweifelsohne von der Hand Krums geschrieben.  
  
Tag, Alter! Lange nich' geseh'n! Ich freu' mich, wenn du kommst! Also bis Mittwoch! Bring' dein Besen mit! Ich will mit dir Quidditsch spiel'n!  
  
Viktor  
  
Eine sehr kurze Nachricht, fand Harry. Wenn die echt von Krum sein sollte, dann war sie aber etwas zu lang. Wie dem auch sei, er griff den letzten Zettel, dieser war von Cho. Sie hatte sich offenbar bemüht, schön zu schreiben. Mit ihrer normalen Schrift hätte es mir besser gefallen. So kann ich's ja kaum lesen, dachte Harry sich, während er versuchte, diese Sauklaue zu entziffern.  
  
Na, Harry? Ich freue mich schon riesig auf dich! Wir bereiten hier eine riesengroße Party für dich vor. Zum einen, da du Geburtstag hattest (weise Voraussicht, denn der Brief wird vermutlich erst nach deinem Geburtstag ankommen), zum anderen, weil du niemehr zu deiner Tante Petunia, zu deinem Onkel Vernon und zu diesem Cousin Dudley-Typ musst. So heißen die doch, oder? Naja, egal! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry! Dein Geschenk bekommst du hier! Bis Mittwoch um 10.oo Uhr! I.L.D.  
  
Deine Cho  
  
Wieder machte sich Harry an die Arbeit, die Briefe zu beantworten und mit den Eulen abzuschicken. Als er damit fertig war, fiel er müde und absolut geknickt ins Bett. Harry wusste, dass er noch Koffer packen musste, doch das war ihm zu der Zeit völlig egal. 


End file.
